1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for generating current from hydrogen sulphide-containing exhaust gases, in particular from the natural gas and petroleum industry.
Such a method provides that the hydrogen sulphide-containing exhaust gases are delivered to a current generation device and burned there, preferably with air being supplied, the energy released during combustion being employed at least partially for current generation.
Such an apparatus is provided with a current generation device, in which supplied hydrogen sulphide-containing exhaust gases are burnt, preferably with air being supplied, the energy released during combustion being employed at least partially for current generation.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Exhaust gases, particularly exhaust gases from the natural gas and petroleum industry, are often simply torched off without further utilization, that is to say, when the exhaust gas emerges from a chimney or pipe into the environment, it is burnt without its energy being utilized. The corresponding quantity of carbon dioxide is in this case discharged into the environment.
These exhaust gases contain hydrogen sulphide and therefore present problems for energy utilization, but are basically useful.